


Waking up with You

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is the Best, Confession, F/M, Jaime has Nightmares, Jaime needs Brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: When the nightmares came, Jaime Lannister starts to realize how important Brienne is to him.





	Waking up with You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.  
> I just love Braime way too much.

Jaime woke up from a horrible nightmare, with his hair soaked wet by having sweat plenty while sleeping. The fur around him was making him feel like he was caged again, like some years ago when he spent a year being a captivated enemy on Robb Stark’s camp. He passed his finger through his hair, glad that some aspect of his life changed. His hand touched the silk skin of his bed companion. The woman he dared to dream that admired him as much as he admired her.

Brienne was peacefully sleeping, so he stared at her. Longing for seeing her smile and share some kisses later on. Jaime Lannister was lucky. Lucky to have someone so marvelous next to him.

She breathed deeply, making him lean down and place a soft kiss on her almost healed collarbone. He liked the way she was strong, soft and harsh around the edges. The way her chest risen up on every breath and he could have a glimpse of her perfect breasts. Some curls on her blond head formed around the nape of her neck, he stroked those gentle strands. Not wanting to wake her up.

He draped his arm over her, bringing her closer to him and wishing this could go on forever.

“What's wrong?” Her voice sounded in the darkness.

He held her tight. Not wanting to explain why he had been so affected by the nightmare, he preferred to forget all about that and drown in her scent.

“Jaime…”

The way his name sounded coming off her mouth made him smile a little. He loved the way she said it.

“Nothing, my lady. Go back to sleep.”

He woke up early on the next morning, kissed Brienne's face without waking her up and then went outside for a breath of fresh air. Cold, icy air that burned his nostrils when inhaling.

Watching some men working to get the fire started on the stall, while horses started to relish. The sun wasn't coming out, still hiding behind the cloudy sky, fog penetrating the landscape as his surroundings became clear.

Jaime sat on one of the steps of the tower of stone that Brienne had a room, he had been staying with her for a whole month and never went back to his old single room. It was too dark for him now, too much solitude, so he preferred to stay with his lady.

He thought she would never let him there, but ever since that first night they shared, she seemed reluctant to let him go too. He liked the way she usually wakes up before him and always places a firm kiss on his forehead before getting up. As if to reassure him, even while sleeping, that she was there.

He heard footsteps coming down the staircase, he looked up and saw Brienne. She looked beautiful in the cold morning light, her bright blue eyes popping out of strong figure, huddled in coats and fur. She must thought Jaime was cold, because she placed one of her cloaks on his shoulders and sat next to him.

“Talk.”

She knew him so well. Jaime hated and loved that fact.

“Nothing is at miss, my lady.”

“You've been mumbling during your sleep... I'm worried.”

Brienned held his hand, leaning to the side and resting her head on his shoulder. With her right next to him, he could feel the warm emanating between them, practically melting the cold around his soul.

“The future is something so...unknown.” Jaime said honestly. “I’m searching for something to be my goal, but...I just want live.”

“So live. Be you, Jaime.”

“People hate me, Brienne.”

“Don’t you worry, my lord. I can fight for your honor.” She smiled at him, with a mischievous spark on her eyes. “We can go far away and sword fighting all what your heart desires too. Maybe you can finally show to me that you are indeed the fourth best swordsman of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“In my defence, that was before I lost my hand and many years ago.”

“You being humble? The sky must be getting clear and the sun must be shining brightly here…” She looked up as if to look for those things happening but he knew she was just being ironic. “You were such an arrogant bastard back then…”

“I still am...you just don’t pay attention.” He turned his head and kissed the blond hair of her head, smelling mint and earth.

“You have some nice qualities...maybe three.” She huffed a laugh and he followed her. Jaime loved the way she talked to him as if they've been close since the beginning of times. She understood his reasonings and fears, sometimes he wasn't sure if that was a good thing but if someone needs to know his mind...he prefers it's her. “Say something nice to your lady…”

“You are my everything, Brienne.”

She tensed on his shoulder, looking at him and then smiling. Brienne places a hard kiss on his lips, she practically jumped on him right there on the stairs. Seeing as Jaime wasn't an exhibitionist, they went back to her bedroom.

Their bedroom.

And between kisses and touches, something burned inside of them, making they want to live. Preferably with each other's company.

 

**THE END**


End file.
